ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Wu
Sensei Wu is a wise, old man who is the mentor to the four chosen Ninja, and later his paternal nephew (with the help of the other four). Wu is the First Spinjitzu Master's second born son, Misako's brother-in-law, Garmadon's younger brother, and Lloyd's paternal uncle. Prior to the beginning of the series, Wu endured a traumatic childhood as his big brother Garmadon was bitten by The Great Devourer and infected with evil. After a battle between brothers broke out, and Wu cast him into the Underworld. During the pilot episodes, Wu began to train four young teenaged Ninjas: Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane in the ways of Spinjitzu before sending them out to find the four Golden Weapons. In the first season, Wu continues to train the Ninja in wake of his nephew releasing the Serpentine from their tombs. He eventually leaves them to find Garmadon for help in another dimension, and returns to learn that Lloyd will in fact become the destined Green Ninja who would eventually defeat the Dark Lord. In the third season, Sensei Wu has opened an academy as there is no evil to defeat. When the Nindroid conflict arises, Wu is captured by the Digital Overlord and transformed into an evil cyborg version of himself named Techno Wu. He was later restored to his formal self after the Ninja destroyed the Overlord virus. In the fourth season of the series, Sensei Wu, along with Garmadon's wife, Misako, plans to discover the whereabouts of the Ninja along with his brother. In spite of this, Wu remains calm and calls in Nya for the job. When the fake Anacondrai arises to take over Ninjago, Wu steps up and assists the Elemental Masters. In the fifth season, Wu discovered his former pupil, Morro had taken control of Lloyd and began training Nya to become the Water Ninja so she could battle the ghosts. At the end of the season, he witnessed Morro sacrifice himself and began training Lloyd to become a sensei. Biography Early Life Sensei Wu is the second born son of the First Spinjitzu Master. In Wu's childhood, he and Garmadon were the best of friends. One day in his youth, Wu lost his father's katana during a spar, and Garmadon climbed over the wall to retrieve it. While outside, the Great Devourer bit Garmadon's hand, corrupting him with its venom. As a result of the growing evil within him, Garmadon became increasingly distant from his family, but he and Wu would remain civil with each other for some time. Shortly after his brother left to train under Master Chen, Wu found a young boy, Morro, rummaging through the monastery's trash cans in search of food. Wu took pity on him and trained him in the ways of the Ninja. He soon discovered that Morro was a descendant of the Elemental Master of Wind and believed him to be the Green Ninja. This ended up being his greatest regret as the thought of the power that came with the title made Morro incredible arrogant and he flew into a fit of rage when the Golden Weapons did not react as they did when they eventually revealed Lloyd. Wu eventually refused to train him any more, and Morro left vowing to find the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Garmadon eventually returned to fight alongside his brother and the Elemental Masters in the Serpentine War, where they imprisoned the Serpentine, exiled Chen and Clouse, and sent Arcturus to the Cursed Realm. When Garmadon married Misako and fathered Lloyd, Wu was happy for his brother, but also somewhat melancholy, as he personally harbored some affection for Misako. After their father died, Garmadon and Wu vowed to protect the Golden Weapons. Garmadon, however, eventually succumbed to the darkness from the Devourer, and planned to steal the Weapons. But when he tried, Wu confronted him and they fought. Wu won the battle, but at a cost. The kimono he was wearing had a protection spell to keep him safe from evil. This in turn worked on Garmadon, and cast Garmadon into the Underworld, banishing him for what could have been eternity. Peace returned to Ninjago, but knowing his brother's ambition to get all Four Weapons, he sealed each one away and placed a guardian to protect each individual one. Fearing his own demise one day, Wu created a map of the weapon's location and entrusted it with an honest blacksmith. Several years later, Wu began searching for the descendants of some of the Elemental Masters to train them in the ways of the Ninja. He found Cole climbing a tall mountain, Jay on a city rooftop after his glider failed, and Zane at the bottom of a frozen pond testing himself. He brought each one back to the monastery to train them together. Way of the Ninja Wu eventually returned to Ignacia in the hopes of convincing the blacksmith's son Kai to become the Master of Fire, and thus eventually the caretaker of the Sword of Fire. Upon arriving however, he was disappointed that Four Weapons sold only tools for a samurai and voiced his complaints. In response, Wu was promptly ordered to leave by Kai. Yet Wu didn't get far as the Skulkin Army soon attacked the blacksmith shop. Kai was quickly defeated by Samukai and Wu rushed in to save him, using Spinjitzu. The Skulkin General used his daggers to topple the nearby water tower as a distraction, and Wu hurried to save Kai from being crushed by it. Wu was alarmed to hear Samukai mention Garmadon as the Skulkin captured Nya, yet didn't have time to contemplate the matter as Kai attempted to go after them. Wu told Kai of the Golden Weapons and advised him to become a Ninja in order to save his sister. Sensei Wu took Kai to the Monastery of Spinjitzu atop the Mountain of a Million Steps where he gave the blacksmith one simple instruction; finish the training course before he finished his tea. However, Wu finished his drink even before the young blacksmith had a chance to start and told him to try again the next day, hoping to teach him patience. Kai eventually succeeded and Wu told him that a final test would come the next day. The Golden Weapon That night Jay, Cole, and Zane arrived at the monastery and attacked Kai. Wu eventually awoke and rushed out to the training yard to stop the fight. There he used Spinjitzu to give them their appropriate gis and announce their name and element. He then explained their mission before deciding that it was time to retrieve the first Golden Weapon. To get there, Wu had the Ninja pull him in a carriage as a team building exercise. Upon arriving, Wu warned them not to use the scythe once they found it, and remained behind while the Ninja infiltrated the skeleton's mines. Yet Kai ignored Sensei's warning and used the weapon in defense against the Earth Dragon, thus creating a large opening in the ground which the Ninja used to escape. Wu chastised Kai for his actions and walked back to the carriage to go the next weapon. King of Shadows As the Ninja sail through the wastelands, "drifting aimlessly for miles," Wu has taken a perch on the dragon sculpture at the front of the ship they are using, Wu unexpectedly turns around and teaches the Ninja about the Tornado of Creation, before the ship crashes into the Ice Fortress Later, he sends the Ninja alone to retrieve the Nunchucks of Lightning from the Floating Ruins while he prepares a camp in the Forest of Tranquility. When the Ninja glide from the Ruins to the camp, Kai tries to get Sensei to dance with them, only to have Wu comment that they needed to get their sleep. Wu gave in, and started dancing until Zane made a joke about it, and then continued to the laughter of the other Ninja. After Kai left for the Fire Temple, Wu followed him in secret and fended off a small army of shadows, until sacrificing himself to prevent Samukai from getting the Dragon Sword of Fire. Weapons of Destiny Upon arrival in the Underworld, Sensei Wu headed straight for Lord Garmadon's Dark Fortress, where he confronted his brother in the throne room. He easily defeated the Skulkin soldiers sent after him, but soon faced a far greater challenge: Samukai, wielding the other three Golden Weapons. Sensei Wu fought hard, using the Sword of Fire to great effect, but Samukai's use of the other Golden Weapons overwhelmed him, leading to his defeat moments after the Ninja broke into the fortress themselves. As Sensei Wu recovered his wits, Samukai took the Sword of Fire and challenged Lord Garmadon for the throne of the Underworld. However, Garmadon simply laughed, revealing that the power of all four Golden Weapons was too much for anyone - even himself - to control, and Samukai was disintegrated as the weapons formed a portal. As Garmadon prepared to enter the portal, Sensei Wu tried to reach out to his brother, claiming that their father would not have wanted any of this to happen. His pleas were rebuffed by Garmadon, who revealed that his real plan was to trick Samukai into using all four Golden Weapons at once, thereby creating a portal to a realm where he could find the power to safely wield the powerful weapons himself. With that, Garmadon fled through the portal, leaving Sensei Wu and his pupils to gather the Golden Weapons and return to the mortal realm. Rise of the Snakes Amidst Ninjago's era of peace, Sensei Wu often spent time meditating to Spirit Smoke in his quarters, though on one occasion he was interrupted by the sound of the Ninja fighting. Curious he entered the training ground to find it deserted. He followed the cries of battle to the living room only to find the Ninja playing video games. Angered at the sight, Wu unplugged the TV and expressed his dismay about them neglecting their training. As a response to their angered outbursts, he began to speak about the power of the Golden Weapons and how they had let to unlock their True Potentials. The Ninja however ignored his warnings and returning to their video game, assuring their sensei that they would be ready when Lord Garmadon returned. However at the moment, Nya arrived and informed them that Garmadon had in fact returned and was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village. Wu observed them rush to their dragons, displaying that they were clearly not in peak shape. As they flew away, Nya approached him and ask if they would ever reach their true potential to which he replied that they would "in time". After the Ninja find that it was just Lloyd Garmadon they discover the legend of the Green Ninja through one of Sensei Wu's scrolls. To determine the identity of the Green Ninja they set up a tournament. In the second round of the Green Ninja tournament, Kai's sword bursts into flames, and Sensei Wu quickly rushes outside. He uses Zane's Shurikens to put out the fire, and once again scolds the Ninja. Sensei Wu then returns to his Spirit Smoke to see that the Serpentine have invaded Jamanakai Village. He tells the Ninja of what he saw and sends them to save the village. After the battle between the Hypnobrai and the Ninja, Sensei Wu arrives to talk to the Ninja. Before the episode ends, he returns to the Monastery. Home Once again, Sensei Wu's meditation was interrupted by his pupils' noise-making, but he was pleasantly surprised to find them in the training course rather than the game room. He dissuaded the Ninja from questioning Zane's odd behavior and tried to comfort Zane when he became melancholy over not knowing his origins. Later, Sensei Wu ate dinner with his pupils and was dragged into a friendly food fight. The next day, the Ninja set out to Wildwood Forest on a tip from Zane, who had stumbled upon Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress after following a mysterious Falcon. Sensei Wu initially remained at the Monastery of Spinjitzu with Nya, but only so he could prepare himself for the battle against the Serpentine. He and Nya flew to the forest astride Flame's back, only to find the fortress crumbling and Cole attacking his allies (due to Skales' hypnotism). Recognizing the signs of Hypnobrai Hypnotism, Sensei Wu played the Sacred Flute, breaking the spell and allowing the Ninja to escape the fortress moments before it collapsed completely. On their way back to the monastery, Sensei Wu explained the flute's significance to the Ninja, claiming that it would play a large part in the defeat of the Hypnobrai. When Flame returned to the monastery, the group was horrified to see it completely destroyed - the Hypnobrai had burned it to the ground after retrieving their staff. As the Ninja rushed to free the other dragons from their burning stable, they blamed Zane for their loss, prompting Sensei Wu to rebuke them for their rash anger. Before the Ninja could apologize, Zane had already flown into the night on the back of his dragon. Despite the loss of their home, Sensei Wu remained optimistic as he and his pupils erected a meager shelter from what they could salvage from the Monastery. The next day, Zane returned and explained that the Falcon had led him to a new home: the Destiny's Bounty. As the Ninja rushed to explore the ship, Sensei Wu promised that they would help Zane find his family, only for Zane to reply that they were his family. Snakebit As the Ninja worked on restoring the Destiny's Bounty, Jay's parents, Ed and Edna, came by to visit their son. Sensei Wu watched in amusement as Jay struggled to remain calm despite his parents' embarrassing antics; commenting afterwards that the Blue Ninja could teach them all "the art of kissing pillows." The next day, he noticed that the Ninjas' dragons were molting, and told his pupils that the beasts would have to go to the Spirit Coves to complete their metamorphosis. After seeing the dragons off, Sensei Wu joined the others in walking to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk so Jay could visit his parents. Upon arrival, they found the owners stuffed in a fridge, slowly transforming into snakes. Sensei Wu immediately realized that Ed and Edna had been bitten by the Fangpyre tribe, a suspicion confirmed when the Fangpyre revealed themselves, along with Lloyd (who had released them in hopes of getting revenge on the Hypnobrai who betrayed him). The Ninja immediately jumped into battle, fending off the snakes and their new vehicles while Sensei Wu began playing the Sacred Flute to weaken the Serpentine. Unfortunately for him, Lloyd drowned out the music with a Fangpyre-infected boombox; when Sensei Wu demanded that Lloyd stop that, his evil nephew simply turned up the volume and claimed not to hear his words. In the confusion, Sensei Wu was almost bitten by a Fangpyre Scout, but Edna knocked him out with a frying pan. The Fangpyre were eventually forced to retreat, but their staff and its anti-venom was still in the hands of General Fangtom. To save Ed and Edna, Sensei Wu told the Ninja about the Golden Weapons' ability to transform, and the Ninja soon manifested vehicles of their own with which to pursue the fleeing Serpentine. Jay managed to retrieve the staff, but his inexperience with his new vehicle caused him to lose focus, reverting the jet to its original form. The other Ninja soon followed, and the group barely escaped back to the Destiny's Bounty with the anti-venom. Never Trust a Snake One day, Sensei Wu discovered the Ninja slacking off their duties in order to discuss a dream Zane had about the Green Ninja. As punishment, he made them train constantly until they could answer a riddle: "What is the best way to defeat an enemy?" Over the course of the next few days, the Ninja alternated between training and pondering the riddle, but nothing they thought of proved to be correct. However, more pressing matters arose when Lloyd resurfaced with a new ally: Pythor P. Chumsworth, Serpentine General of the dreaded Anacondrai tribe. The villains took over Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, forcing the Ninja to head out - Sensei Wu and Nya followed in the Destiny's Bounty, arriving just in time to see Pythor betray Lloyd by stealing The Map of Dens and leaving him to be apprehended. Despite the Ninjas' demands that Lloyd be punished horribly, Sensei Wu insisted that he take care of his nephew, and proceeded to give him a home aboard the ship. When the Ninja protested, Wu revealed the answer to his unsolved riddle: "The best way to defeat an enemy...is to make him your friend." Can of Worms The Snake King Tick Tock The Ninja realize they may have reached their full potential, and accidentally disturb Wu while he is packing. He tells them the story of how and why Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devourer and turned evil, before telling them they have completed their training. He then leaves for Mystake's tea shop for Traveller's Tea, and uses it to travel into the alternate dimension Lord Garmadon had escaped into in search of his help in getting Lloyd back and defeating the Serpentine. Once Bitten, Twice Shy Garmadon confronts Wu and a battle ensues, with Garmadon summoning the Mud Monsters to consume Wu. Wu tells Garmadon that Lloyd is in danger, and Garmadon rescues Sensei just in time to prevent him from dying. They then journey to The Mountain of Madness. The Royal Blacksmiths Upon reaching the Mountain, Wu and Garmadon climb up, encountering the Craglings. They defeat the Craglings, and climb up to the top and escape through a vortex back to Ninjago. The Green Ninja After returning to Ninjago, Wu brought Garmadon to the Bounty, much to the dismay of Kai. All of Nothing The Rise of The Great Devourer Day of The Great Devourer Sensei Wu is consumed by the Devourer, and is only seen at the end of the episode after Garmadon destroys the Great Devourer. He finds his tea kettle among what is left of the Devourer, commenting that it is still hot. Darkness Shall Rise Sensei Wu and Nya leave on a one day road trip to get medicine for the Ultra Dragon and some other things, and returns just in time to save Lloyd from Skales who was plotting to kidnap him and convince Garmadon that he (Skales) should be in charge. Pirates Vs. Ninja Double Trouble Ninjaball Run Child's Play Sensei Wu saw the Ninja off on their mission to the Ninjago Museum of History, where Lord Garmadon was attempting to revive a Grundal. When the Ninja did not return from their mission (due to being de-aged into children as a side-effect of Garmadon's spell), Sensei Wu joined Nya in searching for them. Their efforts proving fruitless, the duo returned to the Bounty, only to find a message from Lloyd, asking them to meet him and the Ninja at the Ninjago Doomsday Comix Book store. Putting some of the pieces together, Sensei Wu has Nya accompany him to Mystake's tea shop, where they request some Tomorrow's Tea. Due to Mystake having trouble finding the tea, Sensei Wu and Nya did not reach the comic book store until nightfall, finding the Ninja at the mercy of the revived Grundle. After Lloyd uses the Tomorrow's Tea to restore the Ninja and defeat the Grundle, Sensei Wu witnessed the Green Ninja aging into a young man along with his friends. Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Stone Army Wu and the Ninja travel to the Museum after the Devourer's venom has made the Museum's gift shop bobbleheads come to life. One escapes, and Wu races after it, crushing it with his foot, only to turn around to find Misako, Lloyd's mother, greet him. When the giant Stone Warrior is unveiled, the Devourer's venom drips on it, bringing it to life. Wu and the other escape it for a short period while Lloyd works on a trap. Misako finds Lloyd, and Lloyd tricks the warrior into standing on top of paper covering up the bottomless pit it was found in. Wu invites Misako to join the Ninja, and she says only if her son allows it. Lloyd allows her to, and she lives with the Ninja from that point forward. The Day Ninjago Stood Still While the Ninja train Lloyd, Sensei Wu takes his hat off to look at a photograph of him, Garmadon, and Misako. Misako unexpectedly appears behind him and startles Wu. Misako shows him her research and the scrolls containing the prophecy of the Green Ninja. Moments later, an earthquake shakes the Bounty (the Bounty was parked on top of Dareth's Dojo) due to the Serpentine literally undermining New Ninjago City. The Serpentine unlock an ancient tomb containing the Stone Army and the Devourer's venom awakens them. The Serpentine are then trapped undergound again, seemingly forever this time. After the Stone Army reveals themselves, Misako suggests making the NGTV tower an evac station for the Bounty to land on. Wu and majority, if not, all, civilians left in the city and the Ninja climb up the stairwell. Misako loses the container her research was in, and goes back to get it. Once everyone (excluding Misako) is on board, the Stone Warriors start destroying the Bounty's engines, and Wu leaves at the last moment to save Misako as the Bounty flies off. Misako gets to her research, but at a cost; she is now dangling off the side of a 20-story high stair well. Wu fights his way through the Stone Army and gets to Misako at the last moment and saves her. They are only left with one choice after the Army backs them into a corner. Zane senses that Nya should fly the Bounty downwards, and orders her to do it. Wu and Misako jump off of the building, and land on, to their surprise, the Destiny's Bounty. The Last Voyage Island of Darkness Sensei Wu sends the Ninja out to find the Temple of Light while he, Dr. Julien, Misako, and Lloyd stay back to work on vehicles for the Ninja. They complete the vehicles, (the Earth Driller and the Fire Mech) before sending out the Ninja to the Temple. When Lloyd uses the "Golden Dragon," Wu, Misako, Nya, and Julien are watching inside the Bounty and Wu is embraced by Misako. The Last Hope Return of the Overlord Rise of the Spinjitzu Master After the Final Battle After the Overlord was defeated, Sensei Wu acquired Darkley's Boarding School and turned it into "Sensei Wu's Academy," of which he became headmaster and the Ninja, (along with Nya and Dareth) become teachers. The Surge Wu takes his students and the Ninja to New Ninjago City where he, Nya, and the students are escorted around Borg Tower by P.I.X.A.L. while the Ninja speak to Cyrus Borg. However, the tour goes awry when the Digital Overlord takes over the systems, turning the machinery against the tour group. They manage to make it out of the building only to find the city under attack by its own security systems. Wu and the Ninja get the civilians to safety, though are easily outmatched by the Security Mechs. The Art of the Silent Fist Wu is taken back to Borg Tower where the Overlord probes his memory to find where the Ninja are hiding. Once the Overlord discovers the Ninjas' location, he assimilates Wu into a drone, much like he did to Cyrus Borg. Blackout Pythor breaks into Borg Tower where he takes both the hardrive containing the Digital Overlord and Wu to a location in the sewers where he uses the Electrocobrais to power them both. He then sends the now Techno Wu to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk where they attack the Ninja. The Curse of the Golden Master Techno Wu is sent along with a host of Nindroids by the Overlord to Hiroshi's Labrinth to capture Lloyd, whom they find at the heart of the maze. While Lloyd escapes, Techno Wu battles Garmadon once again. Wu is eventually victorious and captures Garmadon, taking him aboard the Nindroid MechDragon. Enter the Digiverse Techno Wu, Pythor, General Cryptor, and the Nindroids break into Borg Tower to stop the Ninja from erasing the Digital Overlord. Wu and the Nindroids break down the lockdown walls in Borg Tower and break in through the savages. Techno Wu is later seen batting a Nindroid, who lifts his hood to be Sensei Garmadon. Wu is victorius, but when the Overlord is wiped, he is turned back into Sensei Wu, and helps save his brother. Codename: Arcturus Wu and Garmadon are at The Temple of Light to restore Lloyd's golden power and the Ninjas' elemental powers. Garmadon thinks it is a waste of time because they need balance, but Wu tells him it was Lloyd's idea, not his. Wu spots Cryptor and Pythor on a satellite, and sends Kai after them, but Kai becomes careless and is taken prisoner by Pythor. Later, at Borg Tower, Garmadon tells that they defeated Arcturus, an ancient Serpentine General when they were first on each other's side. Wu asks where the Serpentine do their stargazing, and Zane jumps to the answer: The Lost City of Ouroboros. The Void The Titanium Ninja The Invitation Versus Spy for A Spy Spellbound The Day of the Dragon The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders Shadow of Ronin Wu relocated to a monastery atop the mountain of Spinjago with the other Ninja. While Kai was retelling the events on Chen's Island, Wu entered and informed the Ninja that it was time to begin training again, facing off against Dareth's new class of adult students. However the students turned out to be goons of Ronin who lured the Ninja to the top of the mountain where he used the Obsidian Glaive to erase their memories. Yet thanks to Wu's intervention, Ronin was only able to remove their memories up until Nya's capture before he escaped. Wu then sent the Ninja to Kryptarium Prison to seek help from Hibiki. He himself arrived at the prison just as the paranoid inmate was telling them of the Inky Lemonberry, to which Wu pointed out was extinct. Wu was surprised to learn however that the berry still grew in the Toxic Bogs and thanked Hibiki when the prisoner gave them the map to its location. Knowing that the Toxic Bogs had recently flooded, Wu had the Ninja go to Ed & Edna's Scrap N' Junk to retrieve Nya and her grappling device. On their way however, the Ninja fell under attack by Serpentine Rattle-copter and Bite-cycles whose memories had apparently been altered by Ronin. Once at the Toxic Bogs, the Ninja found the Inky Lemonberry with little trouble and brewed the Tea of Insight. When the Ninja obtained knowledge of the location of their Obsidian Weapons, Wu determined that since Cole was the first to learn of the location, that his weapon would be obtained first. Wu lead them to the Caves of Despair, but then left them stating that their destinies would be theirs alone to discover. Winds of Change Wu decided to retire from being a sensei and opened a tea shop - Steep Wisdom - with the help of the Ninja, Nya, and Misako. On the first day of business, Wu sent the Ninja to advertise in New Ninjago City. However, while they were serving their first customer, the Ninja returned and informed him that their elemental powers were gone. At that moment, Lloyd returned from the museum, only possessed by Morro. Wu instantly recognized his former pupil and ordered the Ninja to flee in the Destiny's Bounty. Ghost Story Morro soon caught up to them using his Elemental Dragon and knowing that Morro would be relentless until he obtained the staff, Wu made an imprint of the staff's secret message, then threw it off the Bounty to distract his former pupil. Morro however had disabled the ship and it crashed in the Forest of Tranquility. The Ninja made camp and Wu told them of his past with Morro. The next morning Misako arrived and discovered that the first symbol means Airjitzu, a martial art created by Sensei Yang. Wu ordered the Ninja to head to Stiix while he, Misako, and Nya returned to Steep Wisdom. Once there, he revealed to Nya that she was the Master of Water. Stiix and Stones Wu soon began Nya's training to become the Water Ninja, though she insisted she could aid the Ninja just as well being a samurai. Wu pointed out that a samurai was unable to perform Spinjitzu or summon an Elemental Dragon, and he summoned his own as an example. The sensei then presented her with the bucket challenge, wherein she had to fill a bottomless bucket completely full of water. This proved difficult for Nya and after trying all day, she gave up. Misako inquired if the day's training was a waste, but Wu noted that she had tossed the bucket into the pond, thus fulfilling her task by doing so. Kingdom Come Ghoultar was brought aboard the Bounty and Wu questioned the ghost along with Nya and Ronin. However, when the ghost refused to answer, Wu decided that the time would be better spent training Nya and the two left, leaving Ronin in charge of the prisoner. Students * Morro (formerly/first student and the Master of Wind) * Cole (second student and the Black Ninja) * Jay (third student and the Blue Ninja) * Zane (fourth student and the White Ninja/Titanium Ninja) * Kai (fifth student and the Red Ninja) * Lloyd (nephew, sixth student, and the Green Ninja/Golden Ninja) * Nya (Kai's sister, his seventh student and the Samurai X/Water Ninja) Appearance Sensei Wu is an elderly man with a long white beard. He normally wears a white robe and a conical straw hat. In "The Day Ninjago Stood Still," he is shown to wear a small black skullcap under his hat. Occasionally, he wears a more elaborate white and black kimono with Chinese characters inscribed in gold along the left side. He is rarely seen without his bamboo staff or his tea set. When Wu was assimilated by the Overlord, his appearance changed drastically. His tan straw hat became metallic silver, his arms and legs were black, and his face was half metal, with a red eye. More cybernetics were visible on his torso, and both his staff and his beard were black instead of gold and white. Trivia *Sensei Wu loves to drink tea. *As a boy, Sensei Wu had the same hairstyle as Lloyd and Garmadon. As a teenager, he had a blond variant of Jay's hairstyle. *Sensei Wu has the most recorded near-death experiences of any character in the show. *Sensei Wu can hold his breath for a really long time, due to his Spinjitzu powers. *His first student was Morro, although the Master of Wind eventually left and never came back due to his frustration in not being the Green Ninja. *Sensei Wu appears as a playable character in LEGO Dimensions. *His staff is revealed to be his father's staff in "Winds of Change." **The staff also contains the location of the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master from 3 symbols; the Airjitzu symbol, the Sword of Sanctuary symbol, and the third one defines the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb. **It's revealed that Sensei Wu didn't know about those symbols. *Although it appears in two sets, Wu never had an Aeroblade in the show. *In the 2015 Lego catalogue, it names him "Battle Wu" in the 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty but Master Wu in 70734 Master Wu Dragon. Appearances *2504 Spinjitzu Dojo (Classic) *853106 LEGO Ninjago Battle Arena (Classic) *853111 Exclusive Weapon Training Set (Classic) *853101 Sensei Wu Keychain (Classic) *2507 Fire Temple (Black Kimono) *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle (Black Kimono) *2255 Sensei Wu (Black Kimono) *9446 Destiny's Bounty *9450 Epic Dragon Battle *70505 Temple of Light (Gold hat) *70725 Nindroid MechDragon (Techno) *70734 Master Wu Dragon (Master Wu) *70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty (Master Wu) *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"Way of the Ninja" **"The Golden Weapon" **"Rise of the Snakes" **"Home" **"Snakebit" **"Never Trust a Snake" **"Can of Worms" **"The Snake King" **"The Royal Blacksmiths" **"The Green Ninja" **"All of Nothing" **"The Rise of The Great Devourer" **"Day of The Great Devourer" **"Darkness Shall Rise" **"Pirates Vs. Ninja" **"Double Trouble" **"Ninjaball Run" **"Child's Play" **"Wrong Place, Wrong Time" **"The Stone Army" **"The Day Ninjago Stood Still" **"The Last Voyage" **"Island of Darkness" **"The Last Hope" **"Return of the Overlord" **"Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" **"The Surge" **"The Art of the Silent Fist" **"Blackout" **"The Curse of the Golden Master" **"Enter the Digiverse" **"Codename: Arcturus" **"The Void" **"The Titanium Ninja" **"The Invitation" **"Versus" **"Ninja Roll" **"Spellbound" **"The Day of the Dragon" **"The Greatest Fear of All" **"The Corridor of Elders" **"Winds of Change" **"Ghost Story" **"Stiix and Stones" **"The Temple on Haunted Hill" **"Peak-a-Boo" **"Kingdom Come" **"Grave Danger" **"Curse World - Part I" **"Curse World - Part II" **"Infamous" *''LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' *''LEGO Dimensions'' Gallery Sensei.png|Sensei Wu Wu2.png|Sensei Wu on the LEGO.com products page lego-ninjago-minifigures-sensei-wu.jpg|Sensei Wu in Front, Side and Back 6610348639 ec8c238805.jpg Sensei-Wu-Black-Robes.jpg|Sensei Wu's Summer 2011 version. Sensei Wu.jpg|Spinner 250px-Sensei Wu.png Senseiwuop.png|Sensei Wu in the opening theme Sensei Wu Spinjitzu.png|Sensei Wu's Spinjitzu tornado fail.png youngwu1.png|Sensei Wu as a child youngwu2.png Senseisamukai2.png|Sensei Wu with the Sword of Fire 185px-Sacred flute ep 3.png Senseiwuchokun.png Wu3.png WuExplains44.png WuReads.png WuFacSoR.png SoRTeaTime.png Wu303.png Nya401.png WuVault.png WuRealm2.png MisakoComfort.png SoRWuJay.png SoRWuLeaves.png WuandMorro.PNG|Wu fighting possessed Lloyd. Wu2FinalBattle.png WuLD.png|In LEGO Dimensions WuSeason5.png|In season 5 NSenseiWu.png WuMWDCGI.png SoRSenseiWuClassic.png SoRCSenseiWu.png 70751 Wu.jpg|Exclusive 70751 Wu BattleWuTV.png BattleWu.png|Battle Wu Minifigure MasterWuCGI.png Ertw.PNG vlcsnap-2015-08-26-19h45m29s592.png Thumbnail 43661.jpg Imgres-1.jpg pl:Wu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Humans Category:Ninjago Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:2013 Category:Major characters Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Creation Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Sensei Category:Revived Characters Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Nindroids Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Main protagonists Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Skybound Category:Ninjago: Skybound Category:Elemental masters